Nightly Thoughts
by Greg Allen
Summary: Some thoughts between Goku and Chi-Chi before they go to sleep.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it characters

* * *

She stood in the bathroom with her hands placed side by side on the sink, with her weight slightly shifted forward. Her deep black eyes stared into themselves in a mirror a couple inches from her face. Her eyes matched the long silky black hair she had in a ball held by two large pins. Her gaze was mostly on the person that was staring back at her, from the mirror. A flaw was what her eyes were searching for. A wrinkle or bag under the eye, anything that gave a peek at her true age. Gently she rose her right hand placing it on her cheek. Gliding it across her face with only the tips of her fingers touching.  
  
As the night before her fingertips ran along her face feeling nothing. She was relieved deep on inside as she released a sigh of relief. Still though there was tomorrow, she could stand in front of the mirror a few hours from now and run her fingers along her face and snag one. She knew she looked quit attractive for her age, hell she literally looked half of her age. Most women would kill to look like she did at their age.  
  
"Are you coming to bed?" Came the cheerful voice of a man from another room. She glanced over at the doorway for only a brief second before returning to the mirror. She didn't care what most women wanted to look like; she was only concerned with herself. Not really for herself but more of what the man... her husband thought of her. If she was to gain a wrinkle or began to show signs of her age would he think different of her?  
  
Deep down she wanted to avoid that question along with the answer that she didn't want to ever find out. Of course not! He wouldn't think different of her... would he? This was ridiculous. He wouldn't. She loved him and he loved her even more so. As long as they loved one another that was all that mattered. If he loved her then it didn't matter what she looked like... right? With a sigh, the woman reached over flipping down the light switch killing the bathroom light.

* * *

He lifted his blue shirt over his shoulders revealing his bronze muscular chest. As he tossed it aside he glanced to the doorway of his bedroom. In the dark hall out side the room he could make out the dim light to the bathroom. She was in there again. Every night for the last year she had stood in the bathroom staring at her self in the mirror looking for flaws. At the moment she was probably tracing the outline of her face with her fingertips. He stood there silently for a few more seconds staring at the light in the hall for any sign of a shadow or something to let him know she was coming to sleep.  
  
Why was it every night she stood in there looking for some sort of flaw? Did she not think that she looked good enough for him? If she did, than why? Why did she think that? He loved her and it didn't matter what she looked like to him. She would always be as beautiful as ever. The fact of her being scared that he would notice those flaws and not love her as much kind of pained him. The fact that she would even think something like that was just unreal.  
  
If she did manage to get one wrinkle or anything that would just be something else for him to love about her. It didn't matter if she woke up tomorrow wrinkled with gray hair; he would love her the same as he did when he married her. He loved her for what was in heart, although the looks were certainly something to behold. The heart was all that mattered to him, nothing else. With a quick glance back down the hall he removed the rest of his clothes and walked over to the bed.  
  
With his normal cheerful voice he called for her down the hall. "Are you coming to bed?" As he drew the covers back he noticed there was still no response. That was really beginning to worry him more. Once he laid down and the light flickered off his worries left. A brief second later a beautiful woman with long black hair wearing a pink t-shirt stood in the doorway. God he couldn't get over how beautiful the woman looked standing before him.

* * *

The two stared at one another the man in the bed and the woman in the doorway. Neither one said a word they just smiled at each other. Slowly yet gracefully the woman moved from the door way making her way over to the bed. The man watched her every movement as she drew the covers back placing her self on the bed. She could easily feel his eyes upon her, scanning every inch of her body as she laid on her back pulling the covers over herself. Gently with out disturbing the bed she rolled over on her right side facing the man.  
  
His strong sturdy, but yet gentle face stared back at her with a large smile. The woman could only smile as she closed her eyes keeping the picture of the smiling man in her mind. How ever the man slowly leaned forward gently placing his soft lips against her forehead. "Good night Chi Chi... I love you…" The smile on the woman's face slowly grew as the man turned facing the other way to fall asleep.  
  
"I love you too" Easily, and quietly so not to awaken him she let the words flow from her heart. 


End file.
